


Morning Light

by ArlenaTheWriter



Series: Drabbles (AKA The Series Everyone Hates) [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Please dont question my sanity, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenaTheWriter/pseuds/ArlenaTheWriter
Summary: Just a little thing I wroteIt really isn't much of anything





	Morning Light

Do you ever go to sleep at night?

Close your eyes and drift without a fight

Do you feel the relaxing in your bones?

Your vision turns to crimson tones

And the next moment you know it

Everybody and everyone is dying

And life may not show it,

But you know you're gonna die

But that's okay because you're fine

Because that means you're free

Your soul and your twisted mind

And all you will ever be

So when you wake up at night

You find you are not terrified

And instead don't even try to fight

The weak struggles of the day

But that's okay because that means you are free

And free is what we want to be

And what we want to be is not who we're not gonna be

And we might as well die before this crosses our mind

I hear screeching demons every night

They're different in the morning light

I don't know why

But they're everywhere

They're everywhere

All of you want to make me cry

But we're different in the morning light

Then what we are at night

And I don't know why

But we are everywhere

We are everywhere

And maybe that's just how it goes, goes

And maybe, only the broken stars knows, knows

But we're different in the morning light

And we're weaker in the moon's ignite

And none of us know

Do you ever stay up at night?

Crying eyes and sanity drifting without a fight

Do you feel the aching in your bones

Your skin seeps crimson tones

And all you know is that you want to die

To stop struggling with this fight in the moonlight

Each day is a different battle, yet you always cry

There is no point living if you can not fight

And you take that blade stained crimson

And you set yourself free

Cause free is what we all want to be

The end of the path is all we want to see

And we all will make it a reality.


End file.
